Earth-192302
Earth-192302, also known as the Mirror Universe, was an alternate timeline in which the Sense of Right Alliance was much more brutal than most of it's counterparts, and it's version of Starfleet was equally as corrupt and brutal. In this universe, Earth and much of the galaxy was ruled by the Terran Empire. It was visited by various other universes, such as the Earth-20031567 Alliance and the Earth-420 Sense of Right Alliance. Major differences Though the Empire's history is muddy and unclear, and often exaggerated by propaganda, the Terran culture existed for millennia, dating back to at least ancient Rome. The Third Reich ruled most of the planet after nuking New York City during late World War II. The Nazis stole the super serum that created Captain Terra, and used it to breed an army of super soldiers. This, along with reverse engineered technology from an ancient Jewish secret society, greatly turned the tides of the war. The Reich was majorly damaged in the early 50's by various rebel organizations, and it was later overthrown by the reformed Terran Allies in 1971, their ruthless tactics wiping out the entire Nazi regime within months. However, the nefarious Phil Swift slapped some flex tape on that bitch, which is why HYDRA exists. In this universe, the Sense of Right Alliance was not formed by S.H.I.E.L.D., but the Terran Imperial division "I.E.D.F." (Imperial Earth Defense Force). They were created to defend the homeworld of Earth by any means necessary, including killing innocents or destroying entire planets. Unlike their counterparts, they regularly slaughtered their opponents without a second thought, and were brainwashed from birth, though their leader was known to be much more intelligent than his comrades. In this universe, Doomguy was not apart of the Night Sentinels, but instead betrayed the Empire on Phobos, joining the Terran Rebellion after liberating the planet's slaves. A cover story, involving Doomguy being a Satan worshipper infiltrating the Empire's ranks, was published soon after he joined the Rebellion. He was considered to one of the Alliance's most prominent foes. Also in this universe, Farquaad ruled over all of Far Far Away with an iron fist, and enslaved the entire ogre race. Shrek rebelled against the Farquaadian Dominion, with his allies Donkey and the Muffin Man, but both were killed during a final encounter with Farquaad (who was in a mech suit). He was the only survivor of the battle, and swam away with heavy injuries. He was found by a Terran research submarine, the scientist Quentin Beck deciding he would make a useful ally to the Empire. Far Far Away was then nuked into oblivion. McSpanky's never existed in this universe, as Skeet was killed in a tragic sodium chloride accident. In this universe, Gallifrey was defeated by the Great Vampires during the Eternal War, who were assisted by the Xantha Empire and the Enemy. The Fourth Master was slain in battle by the King Vampire, dooming the gallifreyans to enslavery. The Daleks were later turned mostly extinct when the Seventh Galaxy, along with their home planet Skaro, was destroyed by the Terran Empire during a test with one of their superweapons. The Enemy, as well as Faction Paradox, remained great enemies of the Terran Empire. In this universe, the Doctor was an agent of Faction Paradox, his brother Irving Braxiatel later becoming the Emperor of the Universe. In the Omega galaxy, the Galactic Empire was overthrown two years after it started by the remnants of the Galactic Republic and the Clone Army. Another Sith genocide took place, which somehow resulted in the Republic being replaced with a bunch of Jar Jar clones after a mishap with a Sith artifact. As a result, the galaxy would later be invaded by the Yuuzhan Vong and have little to no Imperial superweapons to combat it, and most of the galaxy was completely annihilated. Characters *Spider-Man *Shrek *Doomguy *Indrick Boreale *The Doctor *Irving Braxiatel *Mitchell Shephard *Poopertron de Pizzaroni *Iden Versio Category:Universes Category:Earth-192302